


In the face of true love

by AsheliaHime



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, Shooting Stars, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Airplanes from B.O.B. and Haley Williams. And the fact that Blair knows that Chuck loves being on housetops. Not beta-ed yet. Takes time after Blair's 17th birthday (season 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the face of true love

Blair Waldorf had never been a person who laid the hands in the lap and waited what the destiny held ready for her. Surely not if she knew that she could help her destiny a little, so that it came out as she wanted.

Trust was not her strength, particularly if it was about fictive people and therefore God landed in a big drawer beside the Santa Claus and the dental fairy. The things in which one only believed if one wanted to believe in it.

But the fact that she didn't believe in God, didn't mean that she could not sin.

And she had sinned. She had given herself to the alcohol and - what was still much worse - Chuck Bass. And only 20 minutes after she broke up with her boyfriend. It was like an addiction about which she was warned early enough: She started without doubt, said to herself it's something unique without any meaning before it sooner or later caught up with her again. As long as one remains distant enough to these things, one can abhor them and decline. But as soon as it comes close to you, you become weak and back-due. And she had to get away from him, before she would destroy herself completely.

And now she stood next to him one more time, saw in his face which she hated and loved equally, in the place she had committed this 'mistake'. Apparently God had not heard her confession, but whom wanted she to tell this? She was not even Catholic! Besides, she had asked the priest specially to make up with Nate on her birthday. He was the right person for her, not Chuck. Chuck was a chess piece or an ally, but he simply did not fit in the role of the king. And as the queen she needed a king on her side.

But she had to admit, he got to surprise her over and over again. She felt comfortable near him, even if she would never pronounce this.

„Don't look at me like this", she admonished him with firm voice and turned her head in the direction of the window to observe Manhattan's street life. And she knew how his lips contorted at this moment into a grin what she would best drive out of him. But any education probably came too late for him.

„I would have to do something better than this...", she added quietly, although it was directed less to him. It was to herself a mystery, why she was there. Why she always came back to him and he to her.

„Apparently not.", she heard him answering. Besides, his amused tone didn't escape her and she repeated merely in thoughts words like‚ no manners... Bad education... Never again '.

„Where do we go generally?", she asked around skilful to change the subject.

„Be surprised" His tone was full of superiority and pleasure again.

„You are the only one who likes these little games and you know this", she replied irritated. Nevertheless, she was not one of his toys.

„Because you cannot wait for it..." - she rolled her eyes at his words - „we go to the Palace."

„How creative", she commented on his suggestion. Since she knew that the New York Palace hotel belonged to his father what allowed to him some privileges like to go in and out, when he wanted.

„Just wait", he returned and she was surprised how confident he was.

As the limousine stopped he helped her out of it. Briefly her fingers got caught into each other, however as soon as the entrance opened before them she pulled her hand back. It would be better for her if they weren't seen while holding hands. Without checking in only at the reception he led the way. While Blair was in thoughts to guess what he had planned they took the next lift. Presumably they would get drunk first of all in the hotel internal bar, and after that she couldn't reject any more when he would kidnap her in one of the many hotelrooms. Or he would savage her in the lift now.

However, to her surprise he operated the button for the uppermost floor and made no other arrangements to begin a prelude. He saw her frowning in reflex. „Relax. You will like the evening."

„Me? Or do you mean yourself?", she stuck after. Primarily, it was for him. It was always only about his own fun for what he shied neither costs nor efforts.

„Just wait" And there was this misfortune-promising grin again what she detested so much.

One more time Blair noted how much she hated to have no control of the situation.

When the lift opened with a quiet tone, they walked along the way, apparently without aim. However, Chuck knew exactly where he wanted to go and led to a stair where a closed door waited.

„Chuck. There will be a reason that the door is closed", explained the brunette. She didn't feel comfortable with his plan.

„Every closed door can be opened. You should know this." With these words he got a key from his trouser pocket to open the door which led to the roof. He signalled her with an easy movement of his hand to walk ahead.

„From the roof patio a floor deeper one does not have the same view."

Irritated she twisted her eyes, however, he had made her curious which is why she followed his gesture and went ahead. The first she felt was a chill wind train and she tied her arms round her upper part of the body. With slow steps he further followed her to the rail. Among them a light sea spread out what offered a charming sight.

„And?", she asked and looked at him. „Is that all?"

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but they could have had this view at many other hotels also - without rising immediately on the roof. She was persuaded that more had to lie behind his idea.

He briefly turned away his eyes, before he looked at her again with this ugly expression which stated that everything went as he had planned it. And she hated that he could calculate her reaction.

„No, for something like that Nate would lead you on a roof.", he mocked at his best friend' and Blair had to tear itself together to don't ram her highheels into his foot. With a scanty movement of the hand he pointed heavenward, whereupon her look met the dark sky.

„A shooting star rain was announced for today", he explained. „I thought, you need a time out of the normal dates where you eat fancy or dance, gets drunk and... oh well. That doesn't mean that we must renounce alcohol."

A few metres away stood a basket from which he took a bottle including two glasses, besides there lay warm covers. It seemed he was really serious and he had everything exactly planned.

Their amazed look gave way fast to an reserved one.

„You know, I don't believe that shooting stars fulfil wishes."

„Then you go now rather with me to the hotel bar, get drunk and we have sex in the next hotel room?"

One to zero for Chuck Bass - because she didn't now how to answer his argument.

„I..."

„The ladies' room is alri-"

Now she really stepped his feet with full force. He shouldn't think that she let herself down on such a place if it was about affectionate company. Well, you could forget the company, but affectionately he had been in the limousine.

She quietly cleared her throat to return on the subject.

„I think, we can give it a chance."

Two hours later she asked herself what would really have been the difference if she had decideto go to the hotel bar instead to sit beside him and watch stars. Hardly they had emptied the first bottle, he seemed to take a second one from nowhere and poured her some out. The only difference was that they drank more slowly and had no music and bit by bit she passed the desire to wait further in the cold and to stare holes in the air.

„Do you see them?", his voice tore her from her thoughts.

„Where?"

„..., well, maybe it was just an airplane.", he answered, whereupon she rolled with her eyes.

„I believe, you haven't heard of a shooting star rain but of an airplane marathon."

Now she already sat an eternity there, there she also wanted to see a shooting star. Not that she wanted to wish something. It was simply about the principle. She wanted to put just again the glass with the tingling liquid to her lips when he perceived one again - whether it was right or he only wanted to annoy her was doubtful.

She emptied some glasses, before she itself forbade finally to take one more sip - she knew her borders and she didn't want to get drunk. Usually she didn't drink so much at all, but she didn't know how to survive this evening otherwise. She was surprised that they sat already so long undisturbed together and it didn't happen anything between them. Chuck seemed to be satisfied to annoy her and to simulate more than once to see something - whether airplane or star...

„There's one!"

Blair's head shot upwards and she believed to see a short light stripe. After that she laid her hands over the eyes of the Bass.

„You have not seen it!", she decided.

He tried to solve her hands of his face shorttaken .

„Why?"

„Because it is mine!" Guilty in terms of drunk. But he saw already enough, so he could grant her this one.

He reached for her arms and pushed her away, whereupon she lost the balance. In her attempt to find hold on him, she pressed him back and she laid practically on his breast. A short time ruled only eye contact between the both, before he forced himself and took the first step while he closed her lips with his. One kiss became two and fast the both had changed the places while easy kisses became a game both tried to control.

He used the soft cover which had warmed the brunette's body, so that she did not lie on the cold ground - the night coolness was forgotten long ago.

He distributed kisses on her cheek, to her ear, up to her neck, however, it was not the accustomed gasp which he had expected to hear.

„There is a shooting star.", she quietly breathed, her voice full of fascination. But it didn't interest him at this moment.

„It's certainly only an airplane.", he whispered against her soft skin, before he closed her lips again with his and the shooting stars fell fast into oblivion.


End file.
